Sesshoumaru's Change of Heart
by Sesshoumaru's Princess
Summary: The chars. of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. What would have happened to make Sesshoumaru, the Ice Prince, who cares nothing for his brother, start caring? to make him so worried that he threatened to kill anyone who knew anything about his
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1. The Beginning

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, you need to get up!"

"I am, so shut up you old hag!"

"Sesshoumaru! Don't you dare call Izayoi that again! Do you understand me! If you don't, you will be in so much trouble that you won't be able to move for a year!"

"Yeah, whatever." the young man we know to be Sesshoumaru, said as he stood up from his bed. He stretched, then he walked over to his closet, got out a pair of baggy, black cargo pants and his favorite white wife-beater. He liked wearing this one because, surprisingly, it was the only thing he had left of his mother. It belonged to his father, but his mother wore it more that his father did. He then went to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. He then left his room, went down the hall, and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, _'I never realized how much I'm beginning to look like mom. Maybe that's why dad has been so upset with me a lot lately.'_ He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He started the shower, disrobed, and climbed in.

15 minutes later he was back in his room, all dressed and showered, making his bed. _'Izayoi had better not come in and re-make my bed this morning. All the servants know that I do it the way I like it, and if they change it, they lose their jobs. Somehow I'm going to have to teach Izayoi not to mess with my things. If she does again, well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'_

"Sesshmeru! Hey Sesshmeru! Momma is calling you."

" I know that Inuyasha! Just leave me alone I'll go down there when I'm ready alright!"

"Sorry Sesshmeru. I was just doing what Daddy told me to." Inuyasha said, laying his little inu ears flat on his head Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.You see, Inuyasha is a hanyou, born of a human mother, Izayoi, and a youkai father. Sesshoumaru's youkai father, Inutaisho.Thus he is Sesshoumaru's half-brother.

"Inuyasha, what are you still doing in my room? What have I told you about being in my room?"

"Ano, you said '_Get out of my room filthy half-breed' _. It made me sad.."

"So why are you still in my room then? Do I have to call you that again, or will you leave on your own?"

"Demo, naze? I like to be with you Sesshmeru."

"Get out Inuyasha. NOW."

Inuyasha looked at him with tears in his eyes and slowly walked out of Sesshoumaru's room.

'_Just watch, someday I'll make you like me Sesshmeru. I hope.' _With that thought in mind, Inuyasha went downstairs to tell his mother that Sesshoumaru would be down soon


	2. Going to Happy Bouncy Trails

A/N: sorry, I didn't add it last time, so here it is. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related chars. I'm just borrowing them for the time being, to use for my own purposes (hee-hee). This is a modern day story.

_Italics are the chars. thoughts_ if it's not Sesshoumaru's thoughts, I'll use 'these'.

Sesshoumaru is 18 in this fic.

Chapter 2. Going to Happy Bouncy Trails

_Ugh, I better get downstairs before Dad and Izayoi bite my head off. Again._

With that thought in mind Sesshoumaru went downstairs. He walked into the dining room, there he found a very angry Inutaisho, a very upset Izayoi, and a seemingly depressed Inuyasha.

_Aw man, that stupid little runt. He told them what I said, now I'm history._

"Sesshoumaru, sit down and eat. We need to talk." Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru sat down rather reluctantly. "What?"

"'What?', 'What?'. 'WHAT!' How can you ask me that Sesshoumaru! How can you ask me that when-" Inutaisho began.

"Dear, please not with Inuyasha in the room.. I don't want him to hear this. I know it concerns him, and how Sesshoumaru treats him, but still. He's only three." Izayoi interrupted.

"Alright dear." Inutaisho said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Sesshoumaru, we will finish this conversation after you get home from school. Speaking of which, you better go."

"Why now? School doesn't start for another 30 minutes-"

"You are taking your brother to the day care on your way to school. No if's, and's, or but's. That's final. Are we clear?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"I asked if we are clear and I expect an answer. Are we clear Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. Are you ready to go Squirt?"

"Yes I am Sesshmeru." Inuyasha said, not in his usual hyper tone. Sesshoumaru gave him a weird look.

_Whatever brat. He sure is acting weird._

Sesshoumaru then walked out to his car, a 2005 Chevrolet Corvette (A/N: my favorite car in the world. The car and brand belong to their respectful owners).

"Are you coming or not? Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Sesshoumaru called, getting his brother's attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sesshmeru, I'm comin'." Inuyasha replied, somewhat distracted. Sesshoumaru rolled his for the third time that day. "Well hurry the heck up! If you don't, I'm going to be late to school."

Inuyasha climbed into the passenger side of the car and into his car seat. Inutaisho and Izayoi really didn't like the fact that their baby was in the front seat of a sports car, but they weren't going to get into another fight with Sesshoumaru about it. Sesshoumaru climbed in, started the car, and drove out the drive-way towards the daycare.

Izayoi hated the fact that Inuyasha had to go to the daycare, but since she was in charge of making sure that the international area of Taisho Corp. did their job properly and got everything out to the correct country on time, she didn't have time to stay home with him.

15 minutes later, Sesshoumaru drove into the drive-way of the daycare, Happy Bouncy Trails.

_How incredibly lame. Did they have the kids pick the name or something? It's totally and completely idiotic. Well, I better get the brat inside._

Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha, the boy was just sitting there. Usually, he was whining to Sesshoumaru to get him out so he could go play. Sesshoumaru gave him another weird look.

_What is wrong with him today? I wonder what Dad and Izayoi told him before we left?_

"Hey Inuyasha, do you want out or not?"

"Are we here already?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ano, okay." Inuyasha started to unbuckle himself, he started to get frustrated when he got stuck. Sesshoumaru noticed, so he got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and finished unbuckling Inuyasha.

"Do you want me to take you inside or can you do it yourself?"

"Will you please take me inside?"

"Fine. Let's go." They then proceeded to walk inside the building.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Who is this?" The care giver asked Inuyasha.

"Good morning Miss Kaede. This is my big brother Sesshmeru." Inuyasha answered.

"It's actually Sesshoumaru. Look, I'll probably be picking him up later, but, if I don't show, call my parents." Sesshoumaru told Kaede, he then squatted down to Inuyasha's level. "Hey Squirt, I gotta go. I'll maybe see you later okay?"

"Okay Sesshmeru. Bye. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah same to you kid. See ya." Sesshoumaru then left.


	3. The Incident

Once again, the chars. don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, I am still borrowing them.

Sesshoumaru is a youkai, I don't know if I said or implied that.

Chapter 3: The Incident

7 hours later, school was out and Sesshoumaru was happy, he hated school. Not because he's stupid by any means. In fact, Sesshoumaru was the smartest kid in school. And, the only "nerd" no one messed with. His first year in highschool, he was taking accelerated classes (he still is), when one of the Seniors tried to bully him into his homework. Sesshoumaru, of course, would not stand to be bullied into something he didn't want to do, so when the kid threatened to hit him, Sesshoumaru hit the kid. He got detention for it, but he thought it was well worth it, after all, no one messes with him now. The reason he hated school, was all the immature drama that everyone, somehow, made school life to be. He hated all the "he broke up with her for this", "she dumped him for that other guy", or (my favorite) "oh my gosh! I just like, totally broke a nail!" (A/N: I mean no offense to any one of you who do in fact act like this, if I have offended you, you have my sincerest apologies. I am truly sorry.) He was so happy to be done with it for the weekend. Now, he just had to go get his brother, and life would be good.

_I hope he's back to normal. He was kinda weirding me out this morning._

He walked out of the school building and to his car. There he saw a group of kids messing around, when he them, he had to say something.

"What do you think you're doing around my car?"

"Huh? Uh-oh, this is your car man? Sorry, we didn't know, uh, we'll just be on our way." one of the kids said. Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said, " you are dang right you'll be on your way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I wanna know who this guy thinks he is if he thinks he can tell us what to do." another kid said, obviously, this kid was new and had no idea who Sesshoumaru was.

Sesshoumaru just smiled (A/N: and as we all know, it is NEVER a good thing when Sesshoumaru smiles). He stared at the kid for a good ten seconds before replying " I am the owner of the car, and if you think that I don't have a right to tell you to get away from my car, I will take your sorry butt to court and I will make sure that you have nothing left when I'm done with you. Financially or physically. I am not in the mood to deal with people like you who do not yet know where you stand. Something you will learn within a matter of days. I promise. Now, get the heck away from my car!"

"Whoa, I have never heard Sesshoumaru say so many words in one sentence before! He's totally serious, I'm outta here."said the first kid and with that, all the kids went running back to the school building.

_Baka ningen. To think that they could actually stand up to me._

Sesshoumaru just shook his head. He then proceeded to get in his car and go to pick up Inuyasha. When he got here 5 minutes later, the place was swarming with police cars and men. Sesshoumaru parked his car and got out. He was about to go around the police barrier when a cop stopped him

"Sorry kid, you can't go in there." the cop said.

" I have to. My little brother goes to daycare here."

"Alright, hang on." the cop left for a minute, then came back. "Alright I got your clearance, go ahead" the cop then lifted the police tape. As Sesshoumaru walked inside, he saw all of Inuyasha's playmates, but no Inuyasha. When he got inside, he headed straight for Kaede. When he got to her, he realized that she was crying. At seeing her crying, he got strangely unnerved.

"Excuse me. Miss Kaede?"

"Yes? Oh! Sesshoumaru it's you!"

"Yeah it's me, who else were you expecting? Anyway, what happened and where is Inuyasha?"

"I was actually expecting your parents."

"Why? Where's Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha is why I was expecting your parents, you see, Inuyasha isn't here."

"WHAT! If he's not here, then where in the f...ing crap is he!"


	4. The News

A/N: these characters STILL do not belong to me, unfortunately. I do however own my own Sesshoumaru action figure and Sesshoumaru plushie! huggles plushie

Kaede is Kikyou's mother who is around 49 or so. No offense to those who may be that age. I do not think of that age as being old. she is also a widow who never remarried.

There is mention of suicide.

Chapter 3: The News.

"Well! Where is he!" Sesshoumaru all but yelled. "Tell me you old witch! Where. Is. My . BROTHER!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot disclose anything without your parents being present."

"Bull s...! I think you can, you're just afraid to!"

"What? I am not afraid of you Sesshoumaru."

"You should be. Now, tell me where my brother is or so help me I WILL kill you. Slowly, and painfully."

"Don't you threaten me child! Who do you think you are?" Sesshoumaru gave her a death glare. If looks could kill, Kaede would've been dead one hundred times over.

"Miss Kaede, we came as soon as we could." Izayoi said. She then noticed Sesshoumaru's glare. "Sesshoumaru, where are your manners? You need to respect you elders! Stop giving Miss Kaede that look!"

"Not until she tells me where the f... Inuyasha is!" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sesshoumaru! Watch your language around the ladies! Just watch your language anyway! Where did you pick up theat vulgar speech?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm not nearly as naive or sheltered as you think. I can and will do a lot worse if I don't get the answers I'm looking for IMMEDIATELY!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Alright, alright. Now that your parents are here I can tell you. This afternoon, when the children were playing outside, I saw Inuyasha playing by himself. That is not something he normally does. He is usually playing with my daughter and his other friends, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. But today, when they asked him to play, he declined. He seemed very deep in thought. Like he was formulating a plan of some sort. It was really strange, especially for Inuyasha. I mean that in a good way, he's always running around and getting a lot of exercise and burning up his pent up energy. But he wasn't today-"

"Please tell me that this whole account of how mopey he was all day is the main point, because if it is, I still want to know where the f...ing h... my brother is!" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru, maybe if you hadn't interrupted like you had, Miss Kaede would've told us where he is." Izayoi scolded.

"Look here you whore, if I want to know where my brother is, I think I have the right to f...ing know! don't you!"

"Sesshoumaru how dare you call your mother that horrid name! She took care-" Inutaisho began.

"Don't you dare call her my mother! You disgrace her name by even implying that, that slut, is anywhere close to being as good a mother as mine was. She died and yes, I DO blame you for it. You know as well as I do that if it weren't for that, skank, she would still be alive now! She DIED because you fell in love with that b...!know how I know? I read the suicide note that she left. The one I never showed you! The one she wrote to me! I am still trying so hard not to hate you, I'm trying so hard to like that witch, not because I want to believe me, but because Mom wanted me to. Now that you imply that _she _is my mother, I say screw you I'll find Inuyasha myself! Hey old lady, Where is he!"

"The point of my story was, at some point, he was kidnapped..." Kaede finished.

"Say WHAT!What kind of care giver are you anyway! Where did you got your license to do childcare!"

"Sesshoumaru, be nice-"

"Oh can it! I don't care what you do, I'm going to find Inuyasha myself!" with that, Sesshoumaru got back in his car and sped off.


	5. Naraku Calls

A/N: these characters STILL do not belong to me, unfortunately. I do however own my own Sesshoumaru action figure and Sesshoumaru plushie! huggles plushie

You have my apologies. The last chapter was in fact chapter 4, I am just too dense to realize my mistakes before I post the chapters. Anyway, on with the fic!

The **_bold italics _**indicate cellphone ringtones, all of the ringtones belong to their respectful and proper owners and I give them all the credit.

This chapter contains original chars. NOW on with the fic!

Chapter 5: The Search Begins

**_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came-_** Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang.

"What?"

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I just heard about your brother. Tough luck man. So, what are you gonna do now that he's outta the way?" the caller said.

"What do you think I'm going to do! That stupid b... let my brother get kidnapped! I'm going to go find him of course! What were you thinking Naraku! Idiot."

"Well excuse me. I thought that you hated him!"

"I did, but not really. Whether I like it or not, he is still my brother, he is still family. Of course you wouldn't understand that. You no longer have family, by your choice of course."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"With what?"

"With what? Anata baka hanyou! With helping me find my brother half-breed! What else!"

"Keep calling me that and I won't."

"Fine, don't. I have enough YOUKAI friends that will help me."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Like Hideaki the Neko youkai, Akira the Wolf youkai from the Northern Lands, Akiyama the Kitsune, Dai the Dragon youkai, Kamaye the Snake youkai from the Southern Lands, Ronin the Panther youkai from the Eastern Lands, and Yukio the only other full-blooded Inu youkai in the area excluding my father."

"Wow, imagine that. The Ice Prince actually has friends."

"Look, if you're not going to help me Naraku, I'm going to hang up and call my friends that will. Savvy?"

"Yeah, whatever. Good luck to you."

"B..., why is he even allowed in my circle of friends?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he hung up the phone.

Elsewhere in the city...

"He thinks he'll find you huh? Well, I highly doubt he'll do it in time. If he doesn't, well, then he will regret that the last words he said to were 'yeah, yeah same to you kid. See ya'. Instead of telling you how he really felt. Poor Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at his captor with wide, terrified eyes. Oh how he wished he was as strong as his brother, then he would've proven himself to his brother by fighting his assailant off. That would've made his brother so proud of him. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was kicking himself for not teaching Inuyasha how to fight. Sesshoumaru doesn't know it yet, but this is the one thing he truly feared. His brother was missing, and he felt responsible, he felt it was his fault for not training him like a good big brother would have. The one and only thing Sesshoumaru feared, was his brother being left alone without anybody, like I said before, he just doesn't know it yet.

A/N: I know, I know. Not much action in this chapter. Mostly just giving you guys a look at who Sesshoumaru considers his friends, and maybe give you a little to contemplate about Inuyasha's captor. I mean, really, it could be any one of Sesshoumaru's "friends". Anyway, it's about 2:00 am and I'm so tired I can't type worth crap and I can barely see straight. Good-nite everybody!


	6. Some Threats Are Made

A/N: these characters STILL do not belong to me, unfortunately. I do however own my own Sesshoumaru action figure and Sesshoumaru plushie! huggles plushie

I am so sorry for the long amount of time between updates. A friend of mine got me hooked on a site that is so addicting. Anyways, I will update quicker if I can.

The **_bold italics _**indicate cellphone ringtones, all of the ringtones belong to their respectful and proper owners and I give them all the credit.

This chapter has mention of some pretty graphic violence. Not quite "R" rated stuff, but relatively close to it.

Chapter 6: Some Threats Are Made

_**Sing once again with me-**_

"Moshi moshi?" Sesshoumaru answered his phone. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha was kidnapped. Sesshoumaru had heard nothing from the kidnapper, and he was still expecting his call for the demands.

"Sesshoumaru? How far do you honestly think you can go looking for him by yourself?" it was Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. _Who does he think he is? If anything, I can find him a lot faster if I look myself instead of waiting around and moping the house like they do. I know that they are just waiting for the call that I will do everything in my power to prevent._

Sesshoumaru had taken to only sleeping the minimum amount of time required for a youkai before he went out and started looking again. He was now going on his fourth straight day of no sleep. He would have to go to Dai's, one of his friends, house and get some sleep in about three hours or he could risk dementia or death. Neither sounded too good to him at the moment so he chose to go to his friends house and get some sleep. He was on his way there, when his phone rang, causing him to hang up on his father.

_With Inuyasha and his kidnapper..._

"I suppose I should make a call to Sesshoumaru and tell him my demands. Or, I have a better idea."

Inuyasha just looked at him. He had gotten so tired of being here. He missed his parents and his brother. Part of him wondered why, when his brother was anything but nice to him. '_Because he's my brother, I don't want to be like him. He is always so cold, I think that he may actually hate me and momma. But why? What did we do to him, that would make him hate us so much?"_

At that, Inuyasha's tears threatened to fall. His kidnapper looked at him with a look of utter disdain.

'_I cannot believe the things I put up with to get what I want. That stupid kid, always crying. No wonder Sesshoumaru hates him so much. He's such a crybaby and a weakling.' _He just shook his head at Inuyasha. He then walked over to Inuyasha, just staring at him. Inuyasha looked up at him, fighting his tears.

"You won't win that battle Inuyasha. No matter what you do, you are too weak to even fight the tears. It really is no wonder Sesshoumaru hates you so much."

"He does not hate me! Why would he..? I have never given him a reason to... You seem to know him, does he really hate me?"

'_This is gonna be way too much fun. I'm going to make sure that this kid will never want to see his family again. Best thing, I won't have to get my hands dirty. He will do it all himself, I will just give him a little push in the right, or should I say wrong, direction._'

"Yeah Inuyasha. He does hate you. If he didn't, don't you think he would have found you by now? If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." he then walked away to let Inuyasha think about what he just said.

_Riiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiing...riiin- _"Hello. Is this Ronin? Tell Sesshoumaru I have a message for him. Tell him that he had better hurry. I think Inuyasha is seriously starting to think that he really does loathe him. Tell him I'll be in touch." he then hung up the phone.

_With Sesshoumaru and friends..._

"Who was that Ronin?" Dai asked.

"The kidnapper. He told me to give Sesshoumaru a message. But I don't think that I will. I mean, he's had a hard past two weeks. This message will probably put him into a bloodlust for this guy. He'll be really mad I'm afraid." Ronin replied. "This is the most he's slept in that long."

"I'm afraid I agree with you Ronin. We can't tell Sesshoumaru anything yet." Hideaki stated. "Let's get a show of hands. How many of you agree with Ronin?"

Everyone but Dai and Yukio raised their hands.

"You guys disagree with our actions?"Akira questioned.

"Yes. It is not right to keep something that important from Sesshoumaru. Especially considering the vast amounts of power he has in his control. He will go into a bloodlust for your blood for keeping this from him. You do know this don't you?" Yukio replied.

"I don't think so. I think that he will be thankful that we kept this from him. He has been going on the very minimum amount of sleep required for a youkai. That is not healthy. Regardless of who you are. He needs to sleep. And sleep he will. Since you two don't care to agree with us, you will not be let in on the message." Ronin said.

"If that is the case, then I don't want to know. If that is how you treat your friends when they need you, I would hate to see how you treat your enemies. Or family as it may be in some cases. All 5 of you make me sick." Dai said with much ice and distaste in his tone.

"Well, it seems that the dragon statue is physically able to say more than a few words at a time." Kamaye proclaimed.

"Is that the best you have? A petty little insult-wanna be like that, will do nothing more than make you look like the idiot you truly are." Dai responded.

"Ooh. Looks like you just got burned Kamaye. And bad too." Yukio stated.

"He should have known better than to try and unnerve Dai. The dragon youkai are known for their unbreakable outer shells. That and that they have the uncanny ability to put down humans and youkai without even trying. He can be more snake like than you Kamaye." Akiyama said, further proving Dai and Yukio's points.

"In either case, I'm outta here. You comin' Yukio?" Dai queried, leaving the room and heading towards the stairs.

"Right behind you bro." Yukio answered.

"Alright then, this is what he said..." Ronin began.

_With Dai and Yukio..._

"We need to tell him. Even if it means waking him up. He will get mad at first, but as soon as we tell him it's about Inuyasha, he'll be cool." Dai said, as he and Yukio were walking up the stairs of Dai's mansion, to the guest bedroom Sesshoumaru was in.

"I totally agree. I just hate waking him up. However, the chaos that will ensue when he finds out that they weren't gonna tell him will over power my sense of guilt."

"H... yeah to that. I think that Ronin will be the last to go after he finds out the message."

"Either that, or Sesshoumaru will find out who else knows, and Ronin will be the first."

"Whatever the case may be, the traitors will not be granted a quick and painless death for this. I know that Sesshoumaru will literally tear them apart. Now, be quiet. We don't want to surprise him. That will be instant death on our part, so be as silent as you are able." With that said, they both crept into Sesshoumaru's room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, Dai and Yukio had to almost physically restrain him from going down there and ripping them apart then and there.

"And you tried to reason with them on the complete idiocy of this action?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Right. But they wouldn't listen to me. Or to Dai for that matter. I mean, Dai really laid into them about this. But alas, they did not heed his warning." Yukio replied.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to retrieve the message myself." Sesshoumaru stated, eerily calm. And with that, he went downstairs.

Dai and Yukio followed, curious, though knowledgeable, on exactly what would happen when Sesshoumaru got down there.

As expected, Sesshoumaru, using his youkai speed, grabbed Ronin by the throat.

"What was the message for me Ronin?"

"What message?" Ronin feigned innocence.

"I strongly suggest, that if you want to live a little longer, that you answer my question. With a full, detailed answer."

"And if I don't?" Ronin asked a little apprehensively.

"I will personally take out your guts, piece by piece and show them to you before I decide to rip out your still beating heart and show that to you as well. And that is when I rip off your head. Savvy?"

Ronin had never been so scared in his life. He scared of more than Sesshoumaru's threat, he was also afraid of how calmly he said it, and that he know he could and would do it, feeling no remorse for his actions either.

"Alright I'll tell you what he said."

A/N: it is now 12:00 am and I need to go to bed. I will update again when I have 25 reviews. No less. I'm going to start being a little more strict of when I'll update. Only cuz I don't have time to update every time I get 1 review. For those of you who are wondering, every time Sesshoumaru's cell rings, it plays a different part of the song.


	7. The Message is Given

A/N: these characters STILL do not belong to me, unfortunately. I do however own my own Sesshoumaru action figure and Sesshoumaru plushie!huggles plushie!

A/N: I would like to say a few things before I get this chapter started.

The-world-needs-peace: question, do work 8 full hours a day? And then when you aren't at work, are you doing housework or helping to babysit? I know that everyone who reads doesn't necessarily review. You figure, I have now 19 reviews and over 1900 people who have read it. I understand that, I do it too. I will finish this story through it's entirety. I know of some people close to me who like it, and that is enough for me to finish it. I just can't do it as fast as I was in the past. I apologize if I came across as upset. I wasn't. I just don't have as much time to update as I would like. I just want my readers to understand if I'm not doing it as fast as they would like. That's all.

Nefertiry: thanks for your reviews! And for the other thing, you know what I mean.

Shadow Kokitsune: I will not abandon this have no fear.

RayGirl 91: I hope you like this still, I know it's been a while, but I'm trying.

MewMew Fireheart: thank you. I am doing the best I can

Endevorer: I am going on.

Ferdinandstrat: I think, you will start to see the change for the better by now. Hope you like!

Chapter 7: The Message is Given

"So, what is the message?" Sesshoumaru said, dangerously quiet.

"The message was from the kidnapper. He said that you had better hurry, Inuyasha is starting to think that you really do hate him, just because you haven't found him." Ronin answered, a bit strained by the hand still holding his throat.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru all but growled.

"Yeah that's it. That is all he said!" Ronin was starting to worry that Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him go.

Sesshoumaru brought Ronin right up to his face. "For your sake, it had better be."

Sesshoumaru then released him. Confused as ever, he started to pace.

_Why would Inuyasha think that so blindly? Someone has to be filling his head with talk that I really do hate him...but... in order for him to believe that, it would have to be someone that he knows and trusts, someone... that... I...know..._

That thought made him stop dead in his tracks. He had a worried look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru? What is it man?" Dai asked, suddenly concerned for his friend.

"I think that I can narrow the search down quite a bit." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Yukio inquired.

"It is someone that I know..." Sesshoumaru replied. Sesshoumaru then looked at Ronin. A look of pure, un-hidden hatred. Everyone started to back up. Ronin's eyes went very wide at the look Sesshoumaru was giving him. Strike that, it wasn't just a look, it was 'THE' death glare that Sesshoumaru gave anyone he was just about to kill.

"Ano... Sesshoumaru... why are you looking at me like that?" Ronin asked, quite afraid.

"You, how did he know YOUR cell phone number?" Sesshoumaru asked, venom dripping from his voice. Everyone looked at Ronin, speechless. Ronin looked at everyone before settling his eyes on Sesshoumaru.

"Answer me now."

"Is it so wrong to give someone you know as a friend your cell number?" Ronin asked, feigning innocence.

Sesshoumaru snapped right there. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Ten seconds went by, nobody was doing anything, barely even breathing. Sesshoumaru then looked up, his eyes still closed. Everyone froze, they knew what was coming, well, everyone but Ronin knew. He hadn't been around long enough to know. When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, the only thing Ronin saw was red. Sesshoumaru had gotten right up in Ronin's face.

"If anything happens to my little brother because you and a friend of yours are trying to mess with the Taisho family, I swear to you, the death I promised you before will seem like bliss compared to what I have planned should anything happen." Sesshoumaru growled.

Dai and Yukio exchanged glances. They had been Sesshoumaru's friends the longest, all through junior high and now high school. Never in their time together had either one of them ever heard Sesshoumaru make a threat like that in that way. Needless to say, he even had them a little worried.

"Now," Sesshoumaru continued. "Who is it? Who took my little brother?"

"I can't tell you. He would kill me. It is someone you know though. I will tell no more." Ronin replied. Sesshoumaru looked at him, he then shook his head.

"I thought you knew where you stood. You stand lower than me, you will answer my-" Sesshoumaru stopped mid-sentence. Dai looked at him.

"Are you okay Sesshoumaru?" Yukio asked.

"Don't you smell that? It smells like traitor, and..." Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. "Why that son of a b!"

"Who? Sesshoumaru, we can't help if you don't tell us what you are thinking!" Dai said.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him. He just stood there, shaking. His fury at whatever the revelation was, evident. Sesshoumaru then looked at Ronin again.

"All you have done is delayed the inevitable. You will die for kidnapping my little brother, and you will die now." Sesshoumaru went to attack. Ronin closed his eyes, waiting for the blow he knew was coming. He waited for ten full seconds, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to find Dai and Yukio holding Sesshoumaru back.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't do this!" Dai said.

"Stop this!" Yukio stated.

"This isn't right!" They exclaimed together.

"I don't care! That b... and that sick, f... friend of his are both going to die for whatever they have put my brother through! I will not stand by and let them torment him like this!" Sesshoumaru said. Suddenly, he stilled. Yukio and Dai looked at each other.

"Uh-oh" they said in unison. As they said that, their grip on Sesshoumaru was lost as he transformed. It was the first time any of his friends had ever seen it. They had heard rumors that he was just as, if not more, graceful, beautiful, and deadly as his father when transformed. They had hoped never to see it, only because it meant that someone had pushed him past his seemingly endless limits. When he got in that state, he was not going to willingly stop. He could if he wished to, but he wouldn't. Of that, they were sure.

_With Inuyasha and kidnapper..._

Inuyasha was growing tired. Tired of being there, tired of waiting, and tired of being with a kidnapper who smelled like death and destruction. He began to really consider the possibility that Sesshoumaru really did hate him, and was enjoying life without him. It didn't help that his kidnapper would remind him of this every other hour. And it just became that other hour.

"So Inuyasha, do you believe me yet? Trust me, it's true,"

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha said, less than convincing.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you sound like you do, more and more?" his kidnapper then laughed.

'_Wait a minute... I know that laugh...gasp it can't be...'_

Inuyasha started to shake.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why are you shaking?" he said, not really caring.

"I know who you are now. But why? Why did you kidnap me? What do you want? I thought that you were my brother's friend!"

"Because I was trying to do your brother a favor. But then what does he do? He is trying to find you! After all the hard work I had to go through to pull this off, he goes and screws it all up! No one, it seems, but him, really cares whether or not you live or die!" his kidnapper went off.

'_So he is looking for me, he does care. But what about momma and father? Don't they care? Aren't they even looking?' _

Inuyasha had stopped listening to his captor's ranting. He now knew the truth, his brother did care. Mores so it seemed, than either one of his parents. He didn't understand. Why would the one person who claimed to have hated him, and the two people who claimed to love him, have switched places? If Sesshoumaru really did love, or at least care, about him, did that mean his parents really didn't love or care about him at all? He was so confused. The only person who could answer that fully was Sesshoumaru, but right now, his 'caretaker' would have to do.

"Hey. Excuse me. Uhhh, HELLO!"

His 'guardian' had not stopped rambling. It seemed as though he would go on forever if Inuyasha didn't so something soon.

"Hey! Naraku!"

The man turned around...

A/N: happy now? You know the drill, read and review if you want to know what happens...


	8. The Orders Are Given

A/N: these characters STILL do not belong to me, unfortunately. I do however own my own Sesshoumaru action figure and Sesshoumaru plushie +huggles plushie+

A/N: I would like to than and apologize to Yumithebutterfly. She reviewed and I didn't thank her for review on my story. So, this little author's note, goes out to her. Thank You Yumithebutterfly, and all those who have reviewed!

Chapter 8: The Orders Are Given.

He turned around. "So, you know who I am after all?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a look of horror and hate. "Yes, I know who you are. You are one of the people who claimed to be one of my brother's best friends...Just so you know, I never liked you. And kidnapping me DOESN'T HELP!"

Naraku just laughed. "You do know that what I said is true though. He really does hate you."

Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "You think that I would believe that now? After you just said that he was looking for me?"

Naraku scowled. He knew the kid was right., he wouldn't believe the lies any longer. He would have to pick his game up a bit. He now knew he would have to do the one thing that wasn't originally part of his plan, but would do. He was gonna have to kill the kid...

_With Sesshoumaru and his friends..._

"Sesshoumaru! Stop! If you don't, you will kill us all! Not just him!" Yukio shouted at him, trying to get his attention. Dai looked at them both, _'Doesn't he realize that Sesshoumaru will not stop unless he wants to? At this point in time, it doesn't seem as though Sesshoumaru has any desire to do so...'_

Sesshoumaru locked his red eyes on Yukio. Staring him down, Yukio silently pleaded with him, knowing it could all be in vain, but trying nonetheless.

"Yukio, he will not stop until the being that calls himself a youkai is dead. By Sesshoumaru's hands, no one else's." Dai tried to reason with him.

"Dai, we still need him, and our own lives if we ever want to find Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru can't seem to understand that! If he did, he would de-transform and we could start looking." Yukio argued back. The look that Dai held when he finished, promised pain. "He's normal and right behind me huh?"

"I don't need to be either to have heard what you just said. I should kill you for that Yukio, but given that you are family, I will not be like the one who kidnapped Inuyasha and do so." Sesshoumaru answered Yukio's question.

"Wait, the one who kidnapped Inuyasha killed his own family? The only person I can think of who did that is-" Yukio and Dai's eyes got wide.

"Naraku!" they said together. Sesshoumaru looked at them.

"It's about time you figured it out. What other being smells like a traitor? Not to mention death and destruction? I swear, I am going to kill that mother f... so help me I will kill him." Sesshoumaru's eyes once again started to bleed red.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru, if you know who it is, then why don't you go to him? If you go to him, you will probably find Inuyasha and then you can kill him." Hideaki suggested. Sesshoumaru gave him a dry look.

"Don't you think, that if I knew where Naraku was, I would've been there by now! What kind of idiot do you take me for? Answer that and you risk your life."

Hideaki gave him a look of fear. Nodding his approval at Hideaki's fear, he addressed the rest of the group. "Listen up, our main goal now, is to find Naraku. We know who we are looking for, we just don't know where. Find out everything you can about his usual stomping grounds and favorite hang-outs. Ronin and I will stay here, because he is going to tell me exactly what I want to know, regardless of how long and/or painful it may be. Everyone understand their orders?"

"You boss us around like we are your servants or soldiers under you command or something. What is up with that Sesshoumaru?" Kamaye asked.

"It is due to the fact that I am in every way superior to you. I am the next in line for Taiyoukai, and as you all know, in order to be the Taiyoukai, you have to be strong enough to beat the current one. The only reason I haven't yet, is because of my brother. Because we are looking for him, and, as the older brother should, I want him to think that our father is the greatest thing in the world. Inuyasha needs someone to look up to, and I haven't proven myself worthy of that from him. Any more smart questions or remarks!"

No one said anything.

"Good. Now go out there and find what we need."

Everyone got up and went outside to start their assignments. Sesshoumaru looked at Ronin.

_I will find the answers I'm looking for. Even if it means bringing Ronin close to death..._

_+With Inuyasha and Naraku...+_

Inuyasha sighed. It had been 3 hours since he had figured out that it was Naraku who had kidnapped him, and he hadn't seen him since he told him he didn't like him. He was starting to get a little scared.

'_I wonder what Naraku is doing...whatever it is, it made him forget to tell me that Sesshmeru hates me...but it doesn't matter, I know he doesn't...'_

Inuyasha sighed, he hated this place. Looking at the ropes that bound his wrists, he starts gnawing at them, trying to get free. Gnawing and wiggling, he finally got free, but he had one problem, he had no clue as to where he was, let alone any idea as how to get out. He was stuck.

'_Darn, I have no idea where I am, or how to get out. The only person, or people who does, is not here. And I really don't want to try and find Naraku..._+shudders at the thought of purposely trying to find Naraku+_ ewwww...'_

A/N: Well, there you are, another chapter of Sesshoumaru's Change of Heart. Not as long as I had hoped it would be, but a chapter nonetheless. You know the routine, review people! It may help inspire me!


	9. Inuyasha is Found

_I still don't own Inuyasha, though, I wish I did. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi._

_A/N: There is some slight OOC on Sesshoumaru's part and some violence and gore in this chap. I suggest that no one under the age of 13 read this. And even then, only if they can handle it. It is not very bad, but still. I don't wanna ruin anyone. There is also mention of suicide._

**Chapter 9: Inuyasha is found.**

Inuyasha had been wandering around for what seemed like days, and he still had no clue as to where he was. All he knew, is that some of the smells from outside were finding their way to him.

'_If I follow my nose, like Sesshmeru once told me to do if I get lost, then I should get outta here.'_

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Naraku had been watching him the whole time. He was just sitting there, watching, making sure that if he did find his way out, that one of the two family members of his he did not kill was waiting outside for him. He didn't trust her, but she hated him, so they cancelled each other out. In her hatred of him, she knew he could, and would, kill her if she disobeyed. He, not trusting her, made sure she knew he would make good on that threat.

'_Sisters, you can't live with them, and you can't kill them . . . well, I could, but she is of no use to me dead.'_

Naraku had heard rumors that Sesshoumaru was getting close, but he didn't know how close . . .

_+outside with Kagura . . . +_

Kagura was standing outside, just waiting for Inuyasha to show his face. She didn't agree with killing a kid, especially one who was as young as Inuyasha, but if she didn't, then Naraku would kill her, like he did their parents, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Hakudoshi, and Goshinki. A noise interrupted her thinking. Looking around, she saw two people she recognized to be friends of Sesshoumaru. Her eyes got wide.

'_Oh no, now they know where the brat is . . . wait, this is a good thing. If they tell Sesshoumaru where his brother is, then Sesshoumaru will kill Naraku, and Kanna and I will be free! Yes, run, tell Sesshoumaru where Inuyasha is. I don't want to live in fear of my own brother anymore . . . '_

_+Sesshoumaru and Ronin . . . +_

Sesshoumaru looked at Ronin. He had been interrogating him since he sent off the others an hour ago. Ronin, ever the stubborn one, had not answered any of Sesshoumaru's questions, saying _'I know where my loyalties lie, and it is not with you.'_

Ronin was half-dead seconds after that comment left his mouth. He still wasn't much better. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was starting to get restless. He should've gone out there with them, but someone had to watch over Ronin. Standing up, he started pacing. He was waiting. Something he hated doing. He was a very impatient youkai. Shaking his head, he looked at Ronin, _how could he do this to me . . . I gave him pretty much anything he wanted, and this is how he repays me! _

Pacing, Sesshoumaru was about to kill Ronin out of pure frustration, when Dai and Yukio ran into the room.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yukio called.

Sesshoumaru whipped his head around. Growling he asked, "What? What could be so important that you interrupt me when I am about to kill the traitor!"

"We know where Inuyasha is . . . " Dai replied.

Sesshoumaru gave him a wary look.

"If I find out you are toying with me Dai, so help me I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible. Savvy?"

Dai gave him a passive look.

"Would I lie to you? Especially about something this serious?" He queried, almost sounding hurt, but not letting it show.

"No, you wouldn't. Yukio, kill Ronin. Dai, show me to my brother." Sesshoumaru commanded.

They both nodded. Dai then proceeded to lead Sesshoumaru out the door and in the direction of his brother. Yukio looked at Ronin. He really wanted to do this, but at the same time he thought that it should be Sesshoumaru who killed him. But, orders are orders. He stood there a moment to think over how he wanted to do it. He had no fear that Ronin would escape, besides the fact that he was half-dead, Sesshoumaru had bound his hands and feet to the chair he was currently occupying. Deciding that he wanted to see Sesshoumaru shred Naraku, he decided to make it quick. Raising his hand, it started to glow a faint green, Yukio then looked Ronin in the eyes and whispered,

"Sorry man, but this is the price you pay for betraying Lord Sesshoumaru"

Ronin looked at him with a mixture of fear, regret, and submission. Not being able to bear the look on Ronin's face, Yukio looked away as he melted Ronin with his acidic poison. Letting one single tear fall for the fallen youkai, he made his way out the door in the same direction Dai and Sesshoumaru went.

_+with Dai and Sesshoumaru . . . +_

Coming around the corner, Sesshoumaru saw Kagura standing there, keeping watch.

"Kagura, you had better stay the H... out of my way." Sesshoumaru warned.

"My pleasure, Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagura backed off a little.

Sesshoumaru gave her a weird look at the new title. "Why did you call me 'Lord'? I am not the Taiyoukai yet. Now, where is Inuyasha?"

"You may not be yet, but you are still a prince, and deserve to be treated as such. As for your brother, he is inside somewhere. Even I know not where exactly. This building is a labyrinth. I am sure he is getting close to the end though . . . " Kagura replied.

"Next question. Where is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru all but growled.

"That, I can tell you. He is in the ceiling . . . watching Inuyasha." Kagura answered.

Sesshoumaru did growl at this. "If I don't know where Inuyasha is, then how can I find Naraku! You know what? Nevermind. I will find them both myself!"

Sesshoumaru then ran into the building, following his sensitive nose. Left, right, right, left, left, left, right. So many twists and turns, Sesshoumaru started to get a little apprehensive. There! He smelled it, Inuyasha's scent.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called.

"Sesshmeru?" Inuyasha turned a corner and came face-to-face with Sesshoumaru. His eyes got wide. "Sesshmeru!"

Sesshoumaru kneeled down and opened his arms. Inuyasha ran full force into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha the biggest hug that he could without crushing him.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sesshmeru! I thought that you weren't gonna come! I was so scared!" Inuyasha cried with his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru looked away from him. "Of course I came. You are my only little brother. You think that I'm going to let something happen to you, and not come for you? Inuyasha, as much as you annoy me sometimes, and as much as I act like it sometimes, I really don't hate you . . . and I'm sorry little brother, for making you think that."

"Sesshmeru." Inuyasha lifted Sesshoumaru's face to his own with his little chibi hands. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"I love you" Inuyasha then proceeded to wrap his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and hugged him with all the strength that he possessed. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him back.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"How revoltingly sweet. I'm surprised that you didn't notice me Sesshoumaru . . . " Naraku said.

"I did, you moron. My senses are far better than yours. I just had to find my brother first." Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I want you to get out of here. Run as fast as you can to Dai. He is waiting outside. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"One problem with your plan Sesshoumaru. How is he to get out? He has been wandering this labyrinth all day." Naraku commented.

"Just like this." Sesshoumaru then melted holes through the walls leading outside with his poison claws. "Okay Inuyasha, run."

Inuyasha obeyed. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering that he is a hanyou, just to be away from Naraku. But Naraku's attention was not on Inuyasha, but rather, his brother.

"That truly was stupid Sesshoumaru. Kagura!" Naraku called for his sister, but she was nowhere to be found. "KAGURA!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his obvious irritation. Shaking his head he spoke, "She is not here. She and Kanna are gone. They are free. Free from you, and your threat to kill them the same way you did the rest of your family. Now tell me Naraku, who is stupid?"

Naraku looked like he would explode at any minute. Inuyasha was hoping he would, then no one would ever have to deal with him again. Naraku jumped down from the ceiling, where he had been all day and faced Sesshoumaru.

"So, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, how about we talk this out huh? Not coming to an unnecessary bloodshed." Naraku said the word 'lord' with much sarcasm as he asked this question.

"There is no unnecessary bloodshed. You kidnapped my brother and deserve to die, just like the spy you sent."

Naraku looked at him in shock. Shaking his head, he somehow could not believe the words coming from Sesshoumaru's mouth. They had killed Ronin. If he expected anything to happen to the youkai, it was not that.

"Why are you so surprised Naraku? You of all people should know what happens when you betray me. I am not as merciful as my father. Any traitor is executed. No exceptions. And that includes you. You betrayed me, you betrayed my friendship, and you betrayed my family. That alone is worthy of death. Now, you die."

Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku. Claws ready and poised for action. Naraku, jumped out of the way and started to spread his miasma. Sesshoumaru, who was naturally immune to it due to his youkai blood, chased after him. When Sesshoumaru caught him, the first thing he did was rip the baboon skin to shreds. Upon seeing Naraku's face, he grabbed him around the throat. Then, he called out to Dai. "Dai! Cover Inuyasha's eyes and ears. He is too young to see or hear this."

Dai did as he was instructed. With one hand he covered Inuyasha's eyes, and with the other his ears. All Inuyasha knew after that was he thought he barely heard Naraku's screams as Sesshoumaru himself, slowly and literally shredded Naraku apart. Sesshoumaru jumped down to the floor and tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at him. Sesshoumaru was covered in Naraku's blood. Inuyasha looked at all the blood that was covering his brother and was glad that he asked Dai to cover his eyes and ears. He really didn't want to see or hear exactly what happened to cause so much blood to get all over his brother. Whatever it was though, Inuyasha was just glad that Sesshoumaru found him, and took care of his kidnapper. Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha's gaze down at himself. _I need to get cleaned up. This crap smells like death._

"Hey Inuyasha. You ready to go home bro?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. "Can I really? Do I really get to go home?"

Sesshoumaru knelt down and shaking his head, hugged his brother. _What the H... did Naraku do to you? _

"Of course Inuyasha. We will both go home together. I swear, this will never happen to you again. I will also try to stop acting like such a jerk to you at home. Okay?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay! Let's go home Sesshmeru!"

"Okay." Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and turned to Yukio and Dai. "You'll take care of the media and police, right?"

Yukio and Dai looked at each other, then at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They both nodded.

"Of course we will. You both have been through enough today, you don't need them interrupting." Dai answered.

"You can count on us Lord Sesshoumaru. We can give any statements we can, and tell them to leave you guys alone for awhile. So no worries." Yukio answered.

"Yukio, what have I asked you about calling me that? I am not Taiyoukai yet, and I may not be for a while yet. So, knock it off." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"You may want to keep it down a little you two. You don't want to wake Inuyasha do you?" Dai asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the child in his arms. Sure enough, Inuyasha was asleep.

"I will see you guys at school. Later." Sesshoumaru said, his form of an answer to Dai's question. He then turned around and left._ How can he sleep on me, when I smell of death and am covered in blood? I guess he is just that exhausted. If you weren't already dead Naraku, I would kill you right this moment for what you did to my little brother. . ._

A few hours later, after a shower for Sesshoumaru and a bath for Inuyasha at Dai's house, they started for home. Sesshoumaru wondered what would happen when they got there. _I wonder what father and his wench will say when I come home carrying the child that they thought to be dead by now. They have a lot of explaining to do. Especially to Inuyasha..._

"Sesshmeru? Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are going home. Why? Don't you want to?"

"I do, but..."

"But what?"

"How come mommy and daddy didn't come like you did?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't look at him. "I don't know why. Inuyasha, they do love you..."

Inuyasha just looked at him. "Then why didn't they come? I know you don't hate me...but do they? I mean, really?"

Sesshoumaru started. He looked at Inuyasha incredulously. "What the H... gave you that idea? Was it Naraku?"

"No. I overheard his sister say that you were looking for me, but she didn't say anything about mommy and daddy..."

"They love you Inuyasha. Okay? They do. But they were just too worried about you to look for you themselves. They wanted to rely on the police to do the searching. Obviously, that took too long if I found you first. You know me, I have no patience, therefore, I was not willing to wait for the police and found you myself. They do love you Inuyasha, I swear."

"Sorry Sesshmeru, but I find that hard to believe. If they did, they would have come looking for me like you did. Maybe it really is them that hates me, and not you..."

"Inuyasha! I never want to hear you say anything like that again! Understand? Father and Izayoi do love you! They were just at a loss as what to do! They don't have the devoted, and at times stupid, friends that I do! They didn't have Naraku's spy in their group like I did. They love youmore than anything. Okay?"

"Okay Sesshmeru. How much longer?"

"Only a few more minutes. Then you will finally be home."

Inuyasha cuddled up next to Sesshoumaru's chest and fell asleep, thinking of finally being home. 15 minutes later, Sesshoumaru walked in the front door to his house. He hadn't been here since Inuyasha had been kidnapped, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed it.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" Izayoi called.

"Yeah. What?" Sesshoumaru softly called back.

"The police are without any leads. It has been too long and they have no hope of ever finding him alive..." Izayoi started to cry.

"They told us that we should start trying again. Maybe another baby will ease the pain of losing Inuyasha..." Inutaisho finished what his wife could not.

"I guess that it's a good thing I went out on my own then. Or else we wouldn't have the little guy with us again," Sesshoumaru said while walking into the living room carrying Inuyasha.

Izayoi's eyes went wide. Inutaisho just stared. Sesshoumaru gave them a look.

"Well? Are you going to hug your son or not? And you have a lot of explaining to do to him."

Inutaisho looked at him, very displeased. "Who do you think you are, that you can order us around like that Sesshoumaru!"

"Someone who is trying to save your image in the eyes of your son! He thinks that because you didn't go out looking for him like I did, that you hate him! So unless you want me to reaffirm that, explain to him your reasons." Sesshoumaru answered.

Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. They could not believe that he had the nerve to speak to them like that! Nevermind the fact that their youngest thought that they hated him. They could not believe the oldest son of Inutaisho.

"Sesshoumaru! You have no right to speak to your father like that! It is highly disrespectful!" Izayoi put in.

"Shut up bi...! I will speak to him in a way that gets through to him! And you! I may have been gone for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start obeying you all of the sudden! I still hate you. I found Inuyasha, not for you or Father, but for Inuyasha. He did not need to be corrupted by the one that took him. For his own safety, and my instinct to protect my little brother, I got my guys to find him. Which is more than anything that either of you two have done! At least I was proactive about it! You two just sat here on you sorry a..es all day waiting for the phone call saying that they found him dead!" Sesshoumaru calmed down a little. "It would almost seem, that you didn't want to find him."

Izayoi walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him across the face. Sesshoumaru just stood there and looked at her. Some disbelief, some hatred.

"How dare you imply that I didn't want to find my baby! Only the truly cold and heartless people would say that! It would seem that your mother did not do so well in raising you. If she had, then you would not be so disrespectful to me, your step-mother!" Izayoi yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru growled at the comments made about his mother. "She did fine in raising me. Considering that my father was off sleeping with the whore that is you, for most of my life! It is due to you, that my mother is dead. Because of you, and the infidelity of my father, that my mother killed herself. If it weren't for Inuyasha, and great amounts of respect that he has for father, I would have relieved Inutaisho of his duties as Taiyoukai a long time ago. My mother loved my father. So much so, that when she found out that he was happier with a _mortal_ than he was with her, she stepped out of the picture. I made a promise to my mother that I can no longer keep. I promised her that I would not hate you or my father. Well, after the reception I get after finding YOUR son, I cannot keep it. She would not want me to hate you, but frankly, I don't care. So, I will say it. When I do, I mean it with all my heart. Izayoi, I...HATE...you."

Inutaisho and Izayoi just looked at him for the second time that day. Sesshoumaru glared back and went up to his room and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha just lied there, having heard the whole thing. He could not believe it. If what Sesshoumaru said, then his parents were why Sesshoumaru's real mother died...he had to ask someone.

"Mommy, is it true? Is that why Sesshmeru's mommy isn't here with us?"

Izayoi whipped her head around at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. With tears in her eyes, she just hugged him.

"Mommy, I want to know. Is it true?"

"I highly doubt it baby. I think that Sesshoumaru is just jealous of you. That's all." Izayoi lied.

"I'm gonna find out from Sesshmeru. Sorry Mommy, but I don't believe you..." Inuyasha jumped off the couch then and ran upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room. He knocked lightly and waited for Sesshoumaru to ask who it was.

"You can come in Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

'_I wonder why, if Mommy said it wasn't true, Sesshmeru sounds so sad...'_

"Sesshmeru? How did you know it was me?"

"I could tell by your scent Inuyasha."

"Sesshmeru, is it true? That my mommy and our daddy are why your mommy isn't here anymore?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him. Sadness at knowing he heard that overtaking him.

"Without lying to you Inuyasha, yes. Our father fell in love with your mother when he was married to my mother. My mother, seeing at how happy our father was with your mother, went off to see her father, my grandfather, in the Netherworld. It was the only way she thought that our father would be happy."

"What about you? Are you happy?"

"Not really. I haven't been since then."

"And that is why you hate my mommy? Because she made your mommy go away?"

"Yes Inuyasha. But remember, I do not hate you. You cannot help that you were born my brother, so I do not hate you. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry that my mommy made yours go away." Inuyasha hugged him. Sesshoumaru hugged him back. "I love you Sesshmeru."

"You are a lot smarter than I give you credit for. It is not your fault, and I will eventually get over it. It is just going to take awhile. I love you Inuyasha."

**THE END**

Epilogue: With a few years of therapy Inuyasha got over what happened, and he grew up to be the Hanyou we all know and love. Sesshoumaru finally became Taiyoukai after the death of Inutaisho and Izayoi in a car accident, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. He eventually got over his hatred of Izayoi a few years after her death, and said his apologies and asked for forgiveness from Inuyasha, which Inuyasha granted him, considering that he sought him out to ask for forgiveness on behalf of his mother. It took a lot for Sesshoumaru to do that, and out of respect for that, granted the forgiveness Sesshoumaru wanted. He became the arrogant, powerful, gorgeous Taiyoukai we know and glomp every time we see him. Even though they act like they hate each other and want the other to die, they will always remember the event that brought them close to each other. Deep down, they will always remember that they love each other. Why else haven't they killed each other yet?

A/N: Well, there you have it. The final chapter of 'Sesshoumaru's Change of Heart.'It's kind of a weird way to end it, but I like it! It kinda saddens me, but I am glad that it is finished. I am proud of this story and the way it came out. I do apologize to anyone who thinks it was too rushed. That is just the way I write. I hope you all have enjoyed this, and I hope you will read my other stories as well. I would like to thank all of those readers. Especially the ones that reviewed. There are too many for me to name, for that, I am grateful. Thank you all so much, when I began this, it was a trial thing. I wanted to see how many people would actually read it. If there were enough, I would finish it. Well, there was enough. Again, thank you all so much. You all have given me confidence to post what I write, and have helped me to become a better writer. Thank you. Anyway, Ja Ne to all my faithful readers. Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru's Princess.


End file.
